


Solace.

by bird_wonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, i'm probably going to throw in some tropes but in a way that it makes fun of em, just good times with skeletons i guess, ok idk if im good at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_wonder/pseuds/bird_wonder
Summary: You miss your old home, simple and comfortable and you're own personal haven - but maybe you can find peace here instead? Of course, it's not going to be easy when it's so much different from your life before seeing as you've never lived with a skeleton before; let alone six. Hopefully, it all goes well.[ more tags will be added and oh look, another six skeleton one girl fanfic, so original. ;) ]





	1. The Start

Truth be told, you never expected to move in with a bunch of skeletons. Like, seriously.                                                                                                                               Not once in your life did you wake up in the morning and think, " _huh_. I'm going to go live with some skeletal beings."

Ever heard of a place called Ebott City? You live there. It's notorious for the surprising reveal of what are currently known as  _Monsters._ This occurred two years ago, when a small human child with monsters emerged from what was known as Mt Ebott; though to be honest, everyone's probably familiar with this fact. It made world-wide news, eliciting many various responses from many people.

With every subject there will the Haters and Supporters and occasionally people who just didn't care.

You considered yourself a supporter, of course you were incredibly skeptical at first, especially with the influence of modern TV and their representation of demons and beasts. However, that was two years ago and now you know Monsters were just like Humans - they can feel and are aware of the world around them. Sure, there are some Monsters who are down right rude but every species has it's fault, right? Despite the negative side, there were also Monsters who were down right saints.

Take Toriel for example.

Not too long ago you had met this Goat Monster, maybe a few months ago, by picking up a part time job for baby-sitting her human child; Frisk. God were you surprised to have found out that you were going to be looking after the child who allowed monsters to escape from the Underground. Did this kid even need to be baby-sat? Well... Can't turn down a chance to get paid, even if it meant having to look after a particularly rude talking flower with a particularly silly name. 

Frisk had taken a liking to you, and asked for you to take up the job again which you were more than happy to comply to. This kid was a gem, and just had something about them that made them so loveable! They were also really cute and nice, even with Foul-mouthed Flowey always hanging around them.

After looking after Frisk many times, Toriel had learnt that even if you seemed a little quiet at times, you were actually a very sweet person with quiet a social personality and had grown to adore you which worked out for you because you admired the woman in return for her kindness, patience, beauty and amazing pies. She was awesome. You could say you both became friends and you were now her go-to baby sitter. 

However one day you had to break the news to her that you couldn't take care of Frisk for a while due to a certain land lord kicking you out of your flat- and for what you might ask? False noise complaints. Damn neighbours hated your guts and tried to do everything to get rid of you and the land lord had enough of all the complaining and kicked you out with the final sentence of, "nothing personal,kid."

Of course that then meant you had to now focus on finding a new place quickly and couldn't do any side jobs until then. Begrudgingly, you had to then admit that you might have to move back in with your father or older brother. Even though you love them to the moon and back, you worked so hard to move out and get your own place that it'd suck to move back in, even for a limited time. 

When you told Toriel about your lack of accommodation she leapt at the opportunity to help you, feeling great sympathy along with Frisk.

_"Please Toriel, you really don't have to-"_

_"Oh no, I insist, child!"_

She actually ended up making a few calls and told you about this one place that she thought was perfect, though described it in a very odd fashion.

_"Now, they might all seem a little peculiar at first... But they're all good at heart! I really think they could do with a ray of sunshine like you!"_

Your cheeks had flushed from embarrassment when she told you that, though your head also tilted in confusion. With limited time before you had to be fully packed and out of your flat, you couldn't exactly be picky about where you stayed and you knew that Toriel would never recommend a murder-house for you to stay in. Not when your her child's favourite baby sitter!

 _"Ok... I'll do it! Hah, not like I've got much of an option. I'll trust you on this, Toriel!"_ You gave her a wide smile that made her eyes shine and she was already rushing off to make a final call. Though, you weren't trying to eavesdrop, you could have sworn you heard her beg whilst talking on the phone in the other room.

Yikes, hope you're not going to be somebody's burden.

After the call was made, Toriel was beyond excited and gushed about how her friend was allowing you to stay with him and a few others and how he could be trusted. This set you at ease and you thanked her a million times, promising to do so much for her in return despite her protests. Frisk was also filled with energy, making multiple signs which Toriel translated to, "you're going to love them!"

When you made it home, you instantly started packing all your beloved items so you could say your final goodbye's to your flat.

* * *

 

**_Next Morning_ **

You sighed, wiping a sweat away from your forehead as you give yourself a mental pat on your back. "Alright ______, that's all boxes packed and ready and in the car!" You cheered. Hell yeah, you ruled. 

You spent the whole of yesterday and this morning boxing up all your things, trying not to bring along anything no longer needed so you didn't have to haul too much. Surprisingly, when put in boxes, you didn't seem to own that much stuff but you suppose that just made it easier for you in the long run.

To savour the moment, you walked around the flat and glanced over each room carefully. You didn't make any exciting memories in here but you still managed to make it your own little haven, calm and quiet and filled with the things you loved. There was also a chill out corner in your room where you hid yourself away into and read your books and scrolled on your phone for hours.

Finally you had made it to the front door and closed it behind you, walking out the flat and down the stairs to exit the building to your car. Sighing, you had some anxiety build up in your gut about where you were about to drive off to. Was this really a good place to go? It's never too late to call up your dad, but then going here would let you stay in Ebott City and see your friends and do the things you love and continue your life normally, just another house. Plus, who says you're staying forever? Eventually you'll move out!

The car door was unlocked and opened, you giving the building one last look before you followed the GPS on your phone to the address Toriel had given you.

In a couple of the windows you saw your neighbours and a cat stare at you, all the neighbours giving dirty looks or judging stares. A random burst of confidence and anger filled you and you flipped them all the bird before entering the car. Except for the cat, the cat was cool.

Slamming the door shut, you started the car and immediately drove away, not wanting them to stare at you any longer. "Fuck 'em," you muttered whilst gripping the steering wheel. 

Yeah, ok, you could do this. This won't be so bad. New home, new people, new friends; you hoped. You decided it would be best to turn on the radio, singing along to some over-played yet catchy song to lift your mood and ignore all the stress you had. Come on ______, you could do this! You're awesome and rad and you're gonna make this work!

Grinning, you bobbed your head to the music and enjoyed the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Yeah so Toriel, _what the hell_." You spoke into the phone, one hand on your hip as you tapped your foot.

"I- I'm sorry, Child. I'm not sure what you are trying to say?" A worried Toriel replied from the other end of the cool, confusion laced in her voice, "is everything alright? Have you found the address I sent you?"

You let out an weak chuckle, glancing up at the building in front of you and honestly couldn't believe your eyes. "Oh, I found it, I think. You see, I don't recall you ever telling me that this place was fricking huge! It's like three stories tall!" You made a wild gesture to the building in front of you, despite Toriel not being able to see. After your comment you heard laughing from the said Monster.

"Oh! Haha, dear Child, I didn't realise it was an issue, the house does accommodate around six people but perhaps yes, it is a little large." She said with amusement, no longer worried like earlier.

Frowning, you anxiously examined the building, could you really step foot in this place? It was nothing like what you were used too, at all. It was a little, no- Really nerve-wracking. "It's not really an issue... Just a surprise, I suppose." You admitted.

"I'm sure everything will go well, ______, just go up and knock on the door and say Toriel sent you! There's a 80% chance that the door won't be slammed in your face!" What. "I do really hope you like all of them, like I said before, I think you'd be a refreshing addition to their home, you're something special!" 

Uuuugh, flattery gets that woman everywhere, now you had to go up and knock on the door. She was far too sweet for her own good, no wonder her baked treats were so amazing. Seriously, you were far too lucky and grateful to know her and her precious kid. You really had to find a way to pay Toriel back for everything she's done for you. "Ok, ok, I'm going to go Toriel, thank you so much, I mean it. Maybe in the future me, you and Frisk can meet up?"

"And Flowey."

Eyeroll. "And Flowey." Bleh.

Another laugh came from her end, "yes that would be lovely. See you soon, Child."

Once the call was hung up, you gulped and pocketed your phone away into your zip-up hoodie. You've been saying it this whole time, ______, you can and will do this. You gathered all of your pride and took a step to the house, and then another, and then another. You noted the stone path to the door and house beside the house was a pretty large garage with a flashy red sports car in the drive-way. Damn, was Toriel's friend an old, rich dude with money to spare. Was this a sugar daddy's house? Did she sign you up for some freaky shit?

You noticed a doorbell and rung it, fiddling with your hands as you waited for a response. Nothing. Ok, ring it one more time.

**CRASH. CLANG.**

Muffled yelling followed suite when you heard the noises, and you're frozen and confused. Maybe you just startled someone? Whoops...

After a few more seconds, the door swung open and hOLY FUCK. Skeleton. Tall. Scary. Not human. That's fine... Nothing wrong with monsters but- wOAH. A SKELETON. He's got a scowl on his face, and a grim expression and if he wasn't freaky looking enough, he had sharp teeth and a scar across one of his eye sockets. A red, tattered scarf is wrapped around his neck and his clothes can only be described as dark and edgy, which really supports his terrifying face. Was that rude? He was kind of glaring at you with those weird dots in his eyes right now.

"YES, WHAT? WE'RE NOT LOOKING TO BUY ANYTHING." The tall skeleton barked, a red gloved hand gripping the door as he continued to stare you down and if you didn't know any better - judge you. 

Stumbling on your words, you took a bit before you could form a proper sentence, making the already angry-looking skeleton grow even more impatient than he was when he first opened the door. "SPIT IT OUT!"

You cleared your throat and tried to bring a small smile onto your face, giving a small wave to him. "H- hey there! I'm, uh, a friend of Toriel's and she was telling me how someone said I could stay here-." _**SLAM.**_

Did he just slam the door on your face? 

Blinking, you stared at the door dumbfounded and shocked. You were going to immediately text Toriel but wanted to see if you could settle this on your own without her help. You rung the door bell again and then heard more muffled noises, talking and yelling mixed. The door did end up being opened again, but this time by another skeleton, woah.

"heh, sorry kid. i'm sure that wasn't the kind of 'welcome' you were expecting," chimed a much smaller skeleton in a blue hoodie and black tennis shorts and oooh, nice slippers. Very cozy-looking. "tori told me about ya, practically begged me to let you stay here, 'course i can't say no to an old friend. name's sans, sans the skeleton, if you couldn't tell." He winked at you and seemed to have a permanent looking grin while talking, yet it made him look really friendly though you're sure anyone could friendlier than the first person you met.

Your face lit up, finding him to be much more easier to talk to. "I'm ______, though I'm sure Toriel told you that or something. It's nice to meet you and I'm soooo sorry if I'm being a burden, I was kind of randomly kicked out my place with barely any heads up!" 

A chuckle left Sans and he shrugged as if he didn't care at all, "eh, it happens to the best of us, kid. i kinda know what you're going through, it's a shame though, you seem like a good person." His words made you wonder how he could understand at all with such a great house but decided not to question it.

"Thank you, for saying that and taking me in, I'll do what I can to show my thanks! I won't cause you any trouble, promise." 

"don't sweat it kid, i trust tori to not have let a murderer come into our house."

"God, that's what I've been telling myself but that she didn't send me off to get murdered in some random house."

He chuckled again which made all worry leave your body. Ok, he wasn't so bad! The other guy though, yikes.

"come in, it's getting chilly out there," he moved out the way so you could enter the house and closed the door behind you. Your eyes widened at what was before you, it wasn't actually all that rich-looking, pretty humble and homey if anything. As soon as you stepped in you could see a cozy couch in front of a TV to the side and a few rooms and a staircase. Even so, it was a pretty nice place and you were impressed with it. "Woah, this place is awesome," you muttered but it didn't go unheard by Sans.

"thanks, it's not much maybe but it's home." You raised a brow at him at that. 'Not much?' Yeah right, dude. Scanning the area again, you noticed a group of people staring at you from one of the doorways. You think that's the kitchen? They all seemed to be staring at you intently which got you a little nervous, and hey, no surprise, they were all skeletons! Well, it was a little surprising. 

"Uuuuh, hey there," you called to them, waving and giving them a friendly grin, "I'm ______, your new house buddy I guess?" That introduction was a little choppy but hey, what could you do? 

Right after saying that, two skeletons ran up to you with a wild amount of enthusiasm, taking you by surprise. 

"HELLO HUMAN! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Short... Blue scarf... Weird star eyes... Cute.

"WOWIE, IT'S SO EXCITING TO HAVE A NEW HOUSE MATE!" Tall. Hey, he looks a lot like that tall skeleton you first saw! Red scarf too but it wasn't tattered and his clothes weren't edgy-looking like his. They both seemed really friendly, giving you a comforting feeling. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Yeesh, a little loud and does he really call himself that?  
  
"AND I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!" Also loud and introduces himself weirdly, should you be the Awesome ______? Maybe 'wondrous' instead? Eh, no.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both! Cool names by the way, very snazzy," you gave them a friendly wink like Sans had done for you earlier, and hey it made you seem much nicer! Your comment made them both seem even happier and Blue seemed to bounced up and down a little.

"WOWZAH, YOU'RE SO NICE! OH, OH, COME MEET THE OTHERS, THAT OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER, STRETCH!" Blue pointed to a skeleton in an orange hoodie lounging on the couch who did a two fingered salute your way and had a lazy grin. You didn't even notice him make his way to the couch.

"s'up?" Short and curt, nice. You gave him a nod of acknowledgment and noticed Sans was on the couch too now.

"YOU'VE ALREADY MET MY BROTHER, SANS." Papyrus piped up, then pointing to the last two skeletons in the door way, one you recognised as the scary one who slammed the door in your face. Dick. "SO COME AND MEET THE LAST TWO OCCUPANTS OF OUR HOUSE, HUMAN!"

Following both Papyrus and Blue, you walked up to a skeleton who was shorter than the others like Sans but taller than you and Blue. Interestingly, he had sharp teeth with one gold tooth and it was a little spooky. He had a grin on his face as he pulled a hand out of his black hoodie's pocket to give you a wave, you quickly noticing his outfit was slightly similar to Sans' and he even looked a little like him in some weird way. Was that racist?

"hey babe, didn't know our new housemate was gonna be such a looker," he purred, the red dots in his eyes trailing up and down your body which made you feel a little exposed despite being fully clothed, "name's red, but you can call me anything you like.~"

You mentally snorted, _'pffft- one of those guys.'_

"Well then Richard, if truth be told, I didn't know any of you were going to be skeletons," you jokingly said, enjoying the confused look on his face.

"who da fuck is richard, i told ya my name is... ooooh, heh. clever, girlie." 

"THIS IS STUPID, WHY DO WE HAVE A HUMAN OF ALL THINGS LIVING WITH US?!"

Yo reel it back, say what? It was the first skeleton you met and last to be introduced who said that, his arms crossed as he glared down at you, again. Keep those eyes to yourself, dude. "Sorry, but what?" 

"uh b-boss, the girl ain't got no where to go so she's staying with us, plus the choice isn't our's." Red tried to explain, but 'boss' didn't seem to like the idea all the same.

"SO SHE COMES HERE? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S WANTED HERE!"

Blue gasped, giving a very stern look towards 'boss'. "THAT IS NOT TRUE, EDGE! WE DON'T MIND HER BEING HERE, SHE SEEMS SUPER NICE AND YOU'RE JUST A BULLY!" Now, you should speak up to defend yourself but you end up snorting and covering your mouth to stop a small laugh from coming out.

"NYEH? WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUMAN?!" The demon who you realised was named 'Edge' asked, seeming confused like the others around you.

Shaking your head, you fought back your laugh and fixed up, despite your want to snicker. "N-nothing dude, it's your name it's very fitting," you confessed, the damn Edge Lord. "YES, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! A NAME TRULY WORTHY OF SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I." Oh, another interesting introduction? Maybe you really should change up your intros.

Two chuckles come from the couch and two more from Papyrus and Blue, however Red seemed to be sweating as he stood next to who you could only assume was his brother. "Of course! It suits you so well!~" You praised, which seemed to make him lose his composure for a second and quickly turn his back to you. "W-WELL YES, IT SHOULD. AT LEAST YOU COULD REALISE THIS HUMAN, MAYBE YOU'RE NOT SO DAFT AFTER ALL, BUT STILL. I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU BEING HERE. COME ALONG, SANS."

"y- yes boss."

"Thought your name was Red, Richard?"

 

_Silence._

"come on guys, we literally talked about this, this morning! we've got to talk about this, _this_ early?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Finishing the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you can just go to your room.

_"come on guys, we literally talked about this, this morning! we've got to talk about this, this early?"_

Sans had an annoyed expression on his face, a mystery how someone with a lack of facial muscles could display such emotion and yet you were almost intimated by the look he was giving Edge. You're pretty sure you got chills from it.

Red was sweating even more now, beads of red rolling down his skull as he eyed his taller brother with an anxious expression and then looking at you. "sorry sweetheart, my bro meant to say red, just a slip of the tongue." He was trying to put on a grin but his sweating and nervous tap of his foot showed how he truly felt. 

Looking over to the couch, you could see Sans making his way over with Stretch who was face-palming at the entire situation. Sans seemed awkward now but not as much as Papyrus and Blue, the taller skeleton even blurting out, "YES A SLIP OF THE TONGUE! IT'S A TYPICAL THING FOR EDGE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"You know I'm not an idiot... Right?" You raised a brow at all of them, some awkwardly averting their eyes so they didn't have to directly look at you. Papyrus became very flustered and waved his hands, feeling as though he had insulted you. "HUMAN NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, AAAH IM SORRY!"

Holding up a finger, you made the gesture that he should stop talking and you let out a sigh; things were going so well until now. Putting one hand on your hip, you leaned your weight onto one leg as you gave a cold, hard stare at all six skeletons before you. So Edge called Red 'Sans', so that could have been a slip of the tongue and easily passable if it hadn't been for Sans' odd comment following it. What did this even mean, Red was some edgy clone of Sans? Now that was a story worth listening to. "Ok, spill. I wasn't going to say something but you all look a lot alike, besides for tiny differences and different clothes. That's not even normal for a family so you better cough it up, why did Edge Lord call his brother Sans?"

A hand slapped over Stretch's mouth and you heard a held back laugh come from him, and while Sans would normally laugh as well; he realised it wasn't the time when he had some explaining to do. "look, we're seriously sorry about this, kid. we weren't going to tell you this so soon or well, at all ideally." Gesturing to both Blue and Red, [ hey where's every other colour in between? ] Sans began to break down the situation to do.

"y'see kid, we look alike cause we're practically are one in the same but... different. stars, this is hard to explain, _ahem._ blue and red are me but different? like alternate versions of me?"

"tch- oi egotist, who's to say you're not an alternate version of me?"

"OR ME?"

Gears in your head slowly moved, trying to exactly process what he was saying. Ah, you had an idea! Clicking your fingers and putting a balled fist into your open palm, you announced your idea. "The theory of alternate universes or whatever!" That got everyone's attention, "it's like that, right? You're the same person but something changed and made you a tad different!"

Everyone had a surprised expression, even Edge who had been emitting a pissed-off aura this whole time.

"y-yeah, pretty much just like that," Sans scratched the back of his skull, "wow you humans sure are... something." 

"THIS DOESN'T WEIRD YOU OUT HUMAN?" Blue questioned, making you sigh once more. Of course this does, I mean if we review what just happened is you just moved into a house full of skeletons who may be living proof of the theory that there are alternate universes out there! This stuff was giving you headache, big time.

"Can we just... chalk this up to being a monster thing? I don't want to get involved with this nor do I want to ditch this place because that sounds freaky," run for your life, "cause I really need a place to stay and you all seem like a nice people, really!" From the corner of your eye you could see Edge, ' _except you, dick.'_

"None of this is any of my business, and I don't want to get warped into any drama, Toriel said I would love it here and really wanted me to stay here so I'm going to take her word for it and believe you all won't do any harm." You finished off, stunning most of the skeletons.

"wow. toriel show knows how to pick 'em," Stretch chimed, giving you a friendly look which you gladly returned, then smiling at everyone else.

"We're all good, right?"

"I STILL HATE THE IDEA OF YOU BEING HERE!" Edge huffed, scowling which only caused Sans to glare at him but grin at you.

"we're all good, but hey do us a favour and not tell anyone about this, it's not something loads of people know about." Finally, all that was over. You promised to not tell a single person about this and that your lips were sealed, this causing Red to mention how he should 'seal it with a kiss' but that just got him yelled at by his brother and then dragged away by the freaky collar that he wore. What kind of brothers were they? At least the other two pairs were normal, to some extent.

You asked Sans if he could show you to where your room was which caused Papyrus and Blue to jump up and offer to give you a guide instead, and with the enthusiasm they had there was no possible way you could so no to a tour from them. 

These skeletons were weird, but you could deal with weird and you could get through this. All you wanted right now was to unload your stuff and just chill out, this was all way too much for you. 

* * *

 

After the tour had taken place, you were shown to a room that was much bigger than the one you owned in your old flat and- _'holy shit, is that a balcony? sign me the fuck up!'_

You spun around the room several times, examining every wall, every piece of furniture and ooooh, the bed was super soft! There was even a TV in here and a pretty big closet and a desk just for you! No way in Hell that any of this was real, was it? This is all too... fictional. Like a crappy fan fiction with weird plot. Turning to face Papyrus and Blue, you gushed to them how grateful you were and how amazing the room was which seemed to make them radiate glee.

"WE'RE SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, HUMAN!" Blue cheered, the stars in his eyes glowing.

"Thanks hon," his cheeks randomly went blue, "but you both know I'm called ______, yeah? Not 'Human'," you teased, secretly trying to understand the blue tint to Blue's cheek bones. Maybe that was his way of blushing, because if that's the case that is beyond adorable. 

"______..." Papyrus repeated, almost as if he's trying to understand the concept of your name, "MISS ______, YOU HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL NAME!" _Oh._ That's so sweet! Blue was quick to agree as well, also repeating your name as if he wasn't used to called Humans anything other than 'human.' Unless that literally was the case.

Now you had to unload all of your things from the boxes and into your room, and both offered to help bring in your boxes from the car which you gratefully accepted, pulling your car keys from your hoodie's pockets and heading back to your vehicle. 

"Oh hey, who's wicked red sports car is that up front?" You asked, swinging your keys around your fingers as you walked down the stairs with both boys on either side of you. Papyrus was quick to boast that it was his, puffing his chest out with pride as he jabbed a finger at his chest.

"IT'S MY COOL CAR, I LOVE IT VERY MUCH AND IT HAD BEEN MY DREAM IN THE UNDERGROUND TO HAVE ONE JUST LIKE THAT! IT'S PERFECT FOR CRUISING WITH THE WIND FLOWING THROUGH MY HAIR AND BRUSHING PAST MY SKIN!" He dreamily described, making you giggle into your hand.

"But Papyrus, you don't have either!" This made all three of you laugh, Papyrus mentioning how he could only wish for such a luxury. Blue then also mentioned how he own a motorbike that was stored in the garage, also proud to announce this fact and how even though it wasn't a rocket ship- it was the next best thing!

This did make both of them to bicker a little over which was better, a sports car or a motorbike, but when they asked you, you simply responded with, "both are hella rad, my dudes." This may have not fully satisfied either of them, but they admitted both vehicles were pretty cool. You're just still confused how they managed to afford stuff like that. Lucky rich people.

When you got to the car, you pulled out all the boxes and bags, and you were _going_ to go grab a few but both Blue and Papyrus ended up carrying all of them; with so much ease too! "H- hey! Don't you guys want me to take something, I can't make you all carry all my stuff!"

"FRET NOT HU- MISS ______, THIS IS SIMPLY WHAT FRIENDS DO FOR EACH OTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed, making his way inside along side Blue. What he said had you frozen for a few seconds until you realised you were stupidly just standing in front of the house. 'Friends', huh? Yeah. You could get behind that for sure!

Jogging back inside, you saw your special helpers waiting there for you and you gladly made your way back to your room. "So, do you all like Ebott City?" You asked as an ice breaker, glad to hear the positive responses that they had. Blue nodded and told you all about how the Underground was great, but nothing beats being not the Surface with all the stars and fresh air! He prattled on about how he loved making new friends, even if he and others got masses of hate from Humans for being Monsters. Poor things...

"Don't worry, if anyone calls you out for being you I'll give 'em what they deserve," opening the door to your room, you let them both in and told them to just put everything on the floor. They seemed touched that a Human wasn't being incredibly rude to them and was willing to defend them, the joy overwhelming them so much that they both tackled you for a hug that made you all land on the floor.

Instead of getting mad, you erupted in laughter and put your arms around their shoulders and they started to laugh too, a series of NYEHEHEH's and MWEHEHEH's filling the room and giving it a pleasant vibe. When the laughs were all finished, you all got up and they both left due to having to make dinner. Seriously, dinner already? Maybe the preparation just takes a long time.

Speaking of things taking a long time, you had a lot of unpacking to do now. 

"Ok ______, you can and will do this," your personal little mantra seemed to be doing the trick a lot for you today, you should really use it more. Now that you think about it, maybe, just maybe, you could make this place your home. Even if you don't stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooah, another chapter ! fun fact i have not slept at all, i spent all night writing chapter 1 because i wasn't satisfied with the first draft and wanted to re-do it. honestly, chapter 1 and 2 aren't so great because i suck at beginnings, but now they're out of the way i want to properly on focus on making the reader have some skele-fun !! 
> 
> this chapter is much shorter because it's really finished off chapter one and getting all the boring and un-original stuff out of the way that i poorly have written but only the whole alternate universe thing isn't too fun to write about so i couldn't find a nice way for the skeletons and reader to discuss it !!
> 
> i might upload another chapter today and might try to write a bunch more in the next 3 weeks before summer holidays end !!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction in years and honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm really rusty but great authors like https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise inspired me to do this awesome concept of 6 skeletons [ or more ] having a thing for one girl. I'll try to make this original but honestly, considering this is my first fic on the site I might just write this for fun and to poke fun at silly anime tropes. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy !! [ P.S I'm new to the site so I don't really understand how loads of things work so the layouts of the stories and such might be a little weird but feel free to give advice ! ]


End file.
